fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Block
Block Block is a rare element costing 500 diamonds. Block does decent damage in short ranges but is incapable of dealing higher damage at longer distances. Displacement between the caster and his/her opponents makes Block strong enough, bypassing Gravity's damage standards and speed. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Fairly High Speed : Below Average Spells Bouncing Bricks User lobs multiple bricks that each explode upon bouncing, dealing less damage in the process. --> Form 7 bricks that will be thrown in the direction of the mouse cursor. These bricks bounce and do explosive damage every time they bounce, which decreases every second. The higher the altitude, the more frequent the bricks bounce. These bricks do 45 ~ 90 damage per first bounce and then reduce by -10 damage each bounce. At the last bounce, they will be left there and explode if touched before 3 seconds, dealing 150 damage, but this time it will "explode" like Rocks Avalanche. This multi projectile spell has a 4 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana Brick Arms Stuns their opponent with a big punch and then consecutively punches their opponent with their fists dealing high damage. --> The user will form 2 arms made of bricks for their hands as it gets casted. When the user gets the nearest player, he/she will levitate the target and punch them with their fist flinging them in the air high enough dealing 80 ~ 150 damage. Then the caster teleports to their rival and punches them 6 times for the power of 23 ~ 50 damage, dealing 138 ~ 300 damage, for a total of 218 ~ 450 damage. Then they quickly teleport back to the location where the spell was casted. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 450 shards Concrete Slam Slams the area they are into and pushes away all interrupting opponents but protecting allies near. --> The user will leap high up the ground and then smash the area within 15 studs which push all nearby opponents. It will deliver 60 ~ 120 damage if indirectly hit by the fist, but does 120 ~ 240 damage if that player is directly hit by the incoming fist attack. Allies nearby will be protected as all nearby strangers are pushed away. This will also increase the caster's defense by 50% and 25% defense for party members (if they are within the range) during the process. This shield spell has an 8 second cooldown *Consumes 425 mana and costs 600 shards Brickhead User wears a brick around their head which makes them immune to head shots, lobbed shots, solid projectiles or any projectile that may come from the skies. --> The user will equip a brick around their head for a time span of 20 seconds. This brick will protect the user from head shots (such as from Divine Arrow and Poison Needles hitting the head), lobbed shots (like Acid Rain) and solid projectiles (Acciculated Spikes, Rocks Avalanche and Great Fire Blast). Any projectile that is/are dropped from the sky can be blocked by the brick (Empyrean Rain, any projectile the user tries to shoot from above). Beams with head shot attempts can also be blocked, but side effects such as stun/burn will not be deflected. This shield spell has a 30 second cooldown *''Consumes 450 mana and costs 750 shards'' Falling Debris User crashes a liberal amount of debris in 8 directions that will damage and push away all players who try to touch them. --> The user will elevate a few inches from the ground. The symbol of Block appears on top from which emerges debris of different sizes(usually the size of 2 Roblox players stacked and rowed together). Each do 120 ~ 480 damage and will knock away players who try to step on them. The debris also act as a protection against any projectile/beam, while absorbing the damage from them and dealing +50 damage. The debris can either be freely thrown away in any direction at any angle and on any range, which will randomly hit players and do 190 ~ 360 damage, but they can also have an explosion radius if thrown away too vigorously and can travel even faster than a speed exploiter's virtual speed, which then deals 150 ~ 300 damage Any person hit by a debris being thrown away will make their screen shake.. This ultimate lasts for 9 seconds, and has a 1 minute and 35 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 900 shards * '''Note : '''Just one debris can already do much destruction. Be sure to avoid them. * '''Note 2 : '''Just 5 debris pieces can kill a maximum health player with 50/100 defense.